


collision theory

by waspfactor



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 23:47:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28857561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waspfactor/pseuds/waspfactor
Summary: it’s a tuesday in early february. he’s newly turned sixteen and it’s raining heavily, to the point where the street is flooding with water. damn. he was on time for school, as well!(or a bus stop, a lot of rain and a forgotten schoolbag)
Relationships: Akabane Karma & Asano Gakushuu, Akabane Karma/Asano Gakushuu
Comments: 16
Kudos: 118





	collision theory

**Author's Note:**

> keeping the tags vague hehehe dw this is pretty bog standard wasp fic (ikeda is mentioned lets put it that way)
> 
> finished eva n had a lot of feels so of course i wrote abt karushuu. plus, bout time i took a crack at One Of These Kinda Fics
> 
> [GOVERNMENT MANDATED SONG REC IM SORRY](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HQI5a2WGt2s)

It’s a Tuesday in early February. He’s newly turned sixteen and it’s raining heavily, to the point where the street is flooding with water. Damn. He was on time for school, as well!

He takes cover briefly in a bus stop, the plastic roof giving decent shelter from the rain. It would be more humiliating to go to school wet than late. Karma curses to himself, unplugging his headphones.

“What good is an umbrella at home?” He mutters under his breath, rifling through his school bag, just to double check for an umbrella.

“You’ll lose your hearing if you listen to music that loud.”

Karma looks up, a grin sliding onto his face when he notices the other boy standing in the bus shelter. “Hello, _Asano._ ”

Asano frowns. “Don’t say my name like that,” He scolds as he checks his wristwatch (because _of course_ he still uses a watch to check the time) “If we run, we’ll make it to school on time.”

“Run? In this weather?” Karma motions to the rain battering down. “Impossible!”

“3 minutes tops.”

Karma shakes his head. “No way. I’m not getting wet,” He narrows his eyes. “Wait. You don’t even have an umbrella. You can’t go out there, you’ll get sick!”

“3 minutes is the maximum time it’ll take,” Asano starts to lunge, stretching his muscles. “I can make this in a minute if I _really_ try.”

Karma raises an eyebrow. “Do you often time yourself running to school?”

Asano laughs but it sounds forced. “Keeps me busy,” He stands up straight. “Goodbye, Akabane.” And with that, Asano takes off, his figure slowly fading away into the curtain of thick rain.

Karma snorts softly to himself. “When there’s a will, there’s a way,” He muses as something catches his eye. “Hey! Asano! You left your bag!” He cries into the rain.

There is no response.

* * *

It’s a Tuesday in early February. He’s newly turned sixteen and it’s raining heavily, to the point where the street is flooding with water. Damn. He was on time for school, as well!

He takes cover briefly in a bus stop, the plastic roof giving decent shelter from the rain. It would be more humiliating to go to school wet than late. Karma curses to himself, unplugging his headphones.

“What good is an umbrella at home?” He mutters under his breath, rifling through his school bag, just to double check for an umbrella.

“You’ll lose your hearing if you listen to music that loud.”

Karma looks up. It’s Asano. This is… _weird._ “I- Yeah.” He shakes his head. He might’ve been on time for school, but he must’ve lost some hours of precious sleep, for he doesn’t feel very good.

Asano claims he can run to school in a minute if he really tries and he leaves his school bag behind in the bus stop. Karma tries to tell him but the answer he gets is the sound of rain thudding.

* * *

It’s a Tuesday in early February. He’s newly turned sixteen and it’s raining heavily, to the point where the street is flooding with water. Damn. He was on time for school, as well!

It’s a Tuesday in early February. He’s newly turned sixteen and it’s raining heavily, to the point where the street is flooding with water. Damn. He was on time for school, as well!

It’s a Tuesday in early February. He’s newly turned sixteen and it’s raining heavily, to the point where the street is flooding with water. Damn. He was on time for school, as well!

It’s a Tuesday in early February. He’s newly turned sixteen and it’s raining heavily, to the point where the street is flooding with water. Damn. Karma sleeps in today. He hasn’t been feeling up to speed lately so he might as _well_ take the day off.

It’s a Tuesday in early February. He’s newly turned sixteen and it’s raining heavily, to the point where the street is flooding with water. Damn. He was on time for school, as well!

* * *

It’s a Tuesday in early February. He’s newly turned sixteen and it’s raining heavily, to the point where the street is flooding with water. Damn. He was on time for school, as well!

Asano’s here this time but he doesn’t say the usual.

Instead, he tells Karma to. Write. Something. Down.

* * *

It’s a Tuesday in early February. He’s newly turned sixteen and it’s raining heavily, to the point where the street is flooding with water. Damn. He was on time for school, as well!

Karma scrolls through his phone as he listens to a new song. It only came out a few days ago and yet, Karma knows all the words. How strange.

Stranger is the untitled note on his phone. He doesn’t use his notes app often for he knows he’ll never check it, but this note is different.

It’s from 10 minutes from now.

Tuesday. 8:42am. Raining. Overcast.

‘ _You have done this before. Asano will be in the bus shelter. Turn down the music. He leaves his bag._ ’

Karma frowns at his phone. He was _just_ about to duck into the bus shelter. He looks back at the note and decides this is the best prank he’s ever played on himself.

He skips the bus shelter and decides to run to school in the rain.

* * *

It’s a Tuesday in early February. He’s newly turned sixteen and it’s raining heavily, to the point where the street is flooding with water. Damn. He was on time for school, as well!

Karma checks the note again. This time he decides to stay in the bus shelter and, as the note outlines, he turns down his music (the song’s getting a little repetitive anyways).

He doesn’t look through his school bag, for he knows what he’s looking for won’t be there and instead, waits patiently for Asano.

When the other appears, hands over his head to shield himself from the rain, he raises an eyebrow at Karma.

“You turned down your music. Finally.”

Karma’s eyes flicker between his phone and Asano. “You…knew,” He frowns softly. “You’re going to leave your bag here.”

Asano looks down at his school bag. “Yes. I am.” He speaks slowly.

Karma swallows the lump in his throat, afraid of what’s coming next. “We’re in a time loop.” He whispers quietly.

Asano nods. “Yes.”

* * *

It’s a Tuesday in early February. He’s newly turned sixteen and it’s raining heavily, to the point where the street is flooding with water. Damn. He was on time for school, as well!

“Asano.”

“Akabane,” Asano tilts his head to the side. “Your music.”

It’s a small detail, one that would fly over most people’s heads. But Karma is not most people and he’s also been chastised about his music for 30 times now.

Karma tries to recall what usually happens in these sorts of scenarios. “Normally, we have to do something different to break the loop,” Karma theorises, tapping his foot off the floor. “But I don’t even remember going to school.”

Asano hums softly. “What _do_ you remember?” He asks. He’s always so cryptic.

“Standing in here, you being here, stretching and running off to school,” Karma points to Asano. “You always leave your schoolbag here.”

Asano sighs and it sounds rather sad. “You really are in a loop.”

Karma furrows at Asano’s choice of words. “Are you…not also in this loop?”

Asano looks away. “Goodbye, Akabane.” He says, before running off, leaving his bag behind again.

“Oh, you fucker,” He grabs Asano’s bag and chases the other into the rain. “Get back here! End this loop!”

He never catches him.

* * *

It’s a Tuesday in early February. He’s newly turned sixteen and it’s raining heavily, to the point where the street is flooding with water. Damn. He was on time for school, as well!

Karma is tired of this. “Tell me how to get out of this loop.”

Asano’s up against the wall, Karma’s arm keeping him in place. He’s still holding on his bag. His face is neutral but not mocking. He’s… simply uncaring.

Asano cocks his head slightly. “Don’t you love the sound of rain?”

* * *

“I used to like the rain,” Karma sits on the cold floor, head leaned back against the plastic of the bus stop. “Now I hate it.”

“50 days of straight rain is all it takes to make you hate it?” Asano asks amusedly as he swings his legs.

“You seem very unbothered by the fact we have been living in a time loop,” Karma rolls his eyes. He crosses his arms. “If I didn’t know any better, I’d think you enjoy this.” Because Asano hasn’t given him any sort of straight answer about this situation they’re in and more often than not, has a look in his eyes that would suggest he thinks this is fun.

Asano keeps quiet for a moment. “I enjoy this time loop as a hedgehog enjoys acupuncture.”

Karma shakes his head. “I don’t know what you mean by that.”

Asano gives him a knowing smile and looks off into the thick downpour. “You’ll figure it out.”

* * *

“Hedgehogs don’t love acupuncture,” Karma speaks slowly, still not fully understanding what Asano had meant last loop. “But they’re born with the quills already poking at them,” He turns to Asano. “Which means you don’t like this. But it’s still your doing.”

It’s Asano’s turn to sit on the floor. He has his knees to his chest and his head is buried in them, hiding himself away from the rain and the world and Karma. His school bag sits next to him.

When he looks up to speak, it’s like a ghost has replaced him. His skin is pale and the look in his eyes is harrowing; like when he was fourteen. An admission of guilt but it comes out as a whisper- “I can’t control it.”

* * *

It’s a Tuesday in early February. He’s newly turned sixteen and it’s raining heavily, to the point where the street is flooding with water. Damn. He was on time for school, as well!

“This has happened 3 other times.”

“With me?”

“No. With others,” Asano looks away. “With my family.”

“How did they get out?”

Asano runs to school.

* * *

“You’re running from this,” Karma confronts the other next loop. “From me.”

Asano swats his hand away. “This is bigger than you. Don’t be so selfish.”

Karma doesn’t need Asano’s….Asano-ness as well as a time loop. “You know things I don’t. Tell me how to get out of this.”

“Just forget me. Move away. That’ll break it.”

* * *

What a dumb way to break a time loop. Karma’s also under the impression that he’s being lied to. He stays in the loop and asks Asano again.

Asano doesn’t answer the question, but he answers another. “The first time it happened, it happened to my mother.”

“How old were you?”

“Ah. A few seconds old,” Asano taps his foot in time to the song Karma’s sick of hearing. “You know, they say childbirth is one of the most painful things someone can experience.”

Karma picks at an extra-long fingernail. “How many-“

“I have no idea. I didn’t know how to count back then.”

Karma’s only properly been friends with Asano a year or so he doesn’t know everything about the other, but he has a feeling he knows _enough._ “You don’t have a mother now, do you?”

“No.”

* * *

“Your mother.”

“You remember?”

Karma nods. “How did she-“

“Akabane.”

“Asano.”

A pause. “She had to refuse the medication they gave her. So, she died and the loop ended.”

Karma keeps quiet.

* * *

“Stop sleeping in,” Asano lectures. It’s been 20 days since they last spoke in the bus stop. “You have to leave your house for the loop to progress.”

“I need to die for this to end,” Karma spits out. “I’m trying to live out a few days before I hang myself.”

Asano winces. “You don’t need to- Akabane. You don’t have to commit suicide to end this.”

Karma doesn’t believe him. “The next person, after your mother. Who was it?”

“My brother. Well. Really, he was my father’s student,” Asano clicks his tongue. “But he was practically my brother.”

“And how did he get out of this?”

Asano looks away.

“I rest my case.”

* * *

It’s a Tuesday in early February. He’s newly turned sixteen and it’s raining heavily, to the point where the street is flooding with water. He switches off his alarm. Oh well. No point in getting up.

It’s a Tuesday in early February. He’s newly turned sixteen and it’s raining heavily, to the point where the street is flooding with water. He switches off his alarm. Oh well. No point in getting up.

It’s a Tuesday in early February. He’s newly turned sixteen and it’s raining heavily, to the point where the street is flooding with water. He switches off his alarm. Oh well. No point in getting up.

It’s a Tuesday in early February. He’s newly turned sixteen and it’s raining heavily, to the point where the street is flooding with water. He switches off his alarm. Oh well. No point in getting up.

* * *

It’s a Tuesday in early February. He’s newly turned sixteen and it’s raining heavily, to the point where the street is flooding with water. He switches off his alarm. Oh well. No point in getting up.

There’s a knock on the door.

Karma doesn’t leave his room but shouts at the top of his lungs, “Go away, Asano.”

“If you come back to the bus stop, I’ll tell you how to end this.”

* * *

It’s a Tuesday in early February. He’s newly turned sixteen and it’s raining heavily, to the point where the street is flooding with water. He switches off his alarm. Oh well. No point in getting up.

It’s a Tuesday in early February. He’s newly turned sixteen and it’s raining heavily, to the point where the street is flooding with water. Damn. He was on time for school, as well!

“I didn’t think you’d come.” Asano admits. His eyes are bright.

“Tell me how to stop this.”

“My father. He was the third person to get caught in a loop.”

Karma blinks. “He’s still alive.”

Asano nods. “Right.”

“So how did he leave?”

“He stopped loving me.”

* * *

“I don’t love you.”

“You must.”

“Well, I don’t.” And every time he says it, he’s less convinced.

“You wouldn’t be here if you didn’t,” Asano fiddles with the hem of his blazer. “Maybe not romantically. But you care for me enough that it must be love.”

Karma shakes his head. “Why would- Why does your power only effect the people who care for you? What kind of bullshit is that?” He waves his arms around in a desperation.

“It’s a defence mechanism. Letting people in only hurts people, I suppose. I guess this is my way of making sure people don’t get hurt by me,” Asano looks away, eyes downcast. “That’s what I used to think, anyways. Two people are dead because of this… _thing._ ”

Karma wants to say that this isn’t Asano’s fault but that’s obvious. Instead, he asks, “And what do you make of it now?”

Asano shrugs. “A sick joke.”

* * *

The next loop, Asano is crying. Karma’s never seen him cry before.

“This is why I shouldn’t have let you in,” He chokes out through the thick sobs. “Because I knew this would happen.”

Karma doesn’t look at him, instead watching the rain. He doesn’t know how to comfort people, especially not Asano. “It’s not your fault.”

“But it is.” And that sends him crying again.

* * *

Karma only realises what he’s trying to do next loop.

“You can’t make me hate you.” Karma decides.

Asano plays dumb. “I wasn’t trying to.”

“Yes, you were,” Karma sits down next to Asano on the floor. It’s slightly wet from the rain. “I won’t hate you.”

“You should.”

“I don’t.”

Asano turns to look him in the eye. “So, you love me?”

* * *

It’s a Tuesday in early February. He’s newly turned sixteen and it’s raining heavily, to the point where the street is flooding with water. Damn. He was on time for school, as well!

* * *

“You do love me. It’s written all over your face.”

* * *

It’s a Tuesday in early February. He’s newly turned sixteen and it’s raining heavily, to the point where the street is flooding with water. Damn. He was on time for school, as well!

It’s a Tuesday in early February. He’s newly turned sixteen and it’s raining heavily, to the point where the street is flooding with water. Damn. He was on time for school, as well!

It’s a Tuesday in early February. He’s newly turned sixteen and it’s raining heavily, to the point where the street is flooding with water. Damn. He was on time for school, as well!

* * *

It’s a Tuesday in early February. He’s newly turned sixteen and it’s raining heavily, to the point where the street is flooding with water. Damn. He was on time for school, as well!

Day 100.

Karma lays in bed. He hasn’t left it in weeks. Asano no longer comes to his house to try and pull him out of bed.

This is his existence.

* * *

Does he love Asano? Does he feel any sort of way for Asano?

Asano is. Yeah. Asano is a lot.

He’s smart (obviously) and he knows he’s smart but unlike Karma, Asano rubs it in discretely. He works hard and tries to broaden his horizons by engaging in many different cultures, speaking many languages, and playing different instruments. He’s also cunning, cynical, analytical. He’s not unlike Karma himself.

They even kind of look alike.

Does he love Asano? Now that is a puzzler.

* * *

It’s a Tuesday in early February. He’s newly turned sixteen and it’s raining heavily, to the point where the street is flooding with water. Damn. He was on time for school, as well!

The rain seems heavier today.

* * *

Does he love Asano?

Karma stands in the shower, but it doesn’t feel the same as the rain outside.

He peels a clementine for lunch and his heart clenches.

* * *

Does he love Asano?

* * *

...

* * *

He must.

* * *

It’s a Tuesday in early February. He’s newly turned sixteen and it’s raining heavily, to the point where the street is flooding with water. Damn. He was on time for school, as well!

Well. It’s not all bad. He brought his umbrella.

On the way to school, he spots a ginger blur standing under a bus stop. They must be sheltering from the rain.

Karma decides to swing past the bus stop, take a quick peek inside. He removes his headphones as he recognises who it is. “Hello, _Asano_.” He waggles his eyebrows at the other boy.

“Akabane,” There’s a ghost of a smile on his face. “You’ll lose your hearing if you listen to music that loud.”

“Maybe, maybe not,” He eyes the other’s bag. “You don’t have an umbrella?”

There’s a slight blush on Asano’s face. “I left for school in a hurry today. I was planning on waiting out the rain.”

Karma checks the time on his phone. “You’ll be late if you wait this out.”

Asano shrugs. “I’ll be later either way. We have three minutes to get to school.”

“We could make it in a minute, if we tried,” Karma extends the hand holding the umbrella still. “And there’s plenty of space under my umbrella.”

Asano’s smile waters down a little and his eyes gloss over. “But the loop- Do you remember?“

“ _Asano_.”

A beat goes by and then the smile is back on his face.

“Akabane.”

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](https://wasp-factor.tumblr.com/) and [twitter](https://twitter.com/waspfactor) :))
> 
> this fic was called timeloop yeahhh while writing and it was ever so briefly called 'we found love in a bus stop and also you accidentally forced me into a time loop' and it was inspired about how i thought today was wednesday because everyday is the same
> 
> karma: i have been forced to repeat the same day everyday, i am in love with asano and it rains a lot :(  
> me: ya fucking same my guy

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Sonnet #19](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29276382) by [SlytherinKilljoy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlytherinKilljoy/pseuds/SlytherinKilljoy)




End file.
